Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Ben Grimm and the Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Thulk(Ben Grimm/Hulk)
1. Day 1: Holding Hands!

**Ben grimm/Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on. All other days will be longer but I wanted to start off short and sweet. If I can do this for thirty days then I know that I can write and update more then I currently am.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**_Day 1: Holding Hands_!**

* * *

Johnny stopped annoying his big sister as soon as he saw Ben handing Hulk's hand. Johnny grinned as he walked toward the green and orange heroes; they still had their hands against each other. Ben said as he held Hulk's hand proudly and openly "What do you want flame brain." Johnny had his eyes directly on Ben and Hulk holding hands as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Johnny said with a grin and without restrain "So how long have you two been creating earthquakes together." Ben said a little loudly "Johnny" while Hulk said "Hulk smash tiny flame boy;" Susan put a force field around Johnny. Susan said as Ben and Hulk's hands let go of each others "No need to get angry; you know that Johnny speaks before he really thinks." The two couples looked a little upset so Johnny says "You two look like a great pairing except that you two are a color clashing couple."

Ben sighed since he knew that it was the nicest thing Johnny would currently say; Hulk says as he leaves "Hulk smash." Ben gives Johnny one last look before goes after Hulk; Ben grabs Hulks hand as he says "The kid didn't mean anything." Hulk said as he tightened his grip "I know; I do deal with metal man;" Ben said "I forgot that." The two tighten their grip as Hulk said "Lets go smash some bad guys;" Ben just nobs his head yes.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling somewhere!

**Ben grimm/Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on. All other days will be longer but I wanted to start off short and sweet for the first few days. If I can do this for thirty days then I know that I can write and update more then I currently am.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere!**

* * *

Hulk broke the couch that was in his destruction room at the Baxter Building; the couch was in four big pieces with little pieces all around him. He was angry that no one thought he had any smarts; he was always had Bruce around. So Bruce's knowledge had eventually got to him since Bruce liked telling Hulk random facts. After Bruce had learned to accept Hulk, the two of them started talking to each other; they even started splitting the days between each other.

Hulk eventually calmed down after destroying a few more things in his room; he let out a snort as he crossed his arms. Hulk paced around his destruction room in an attempt to calm himself since he was locked in the room until his heart rate slowed down to a certain number. He punched the wall in another attempt to calm down but he still couldn't. In the back of Hulk's mind, he could hear Bruce trying to calm him down with words but it didn't help in any way.

Hulk could hear the door opening which surprised him since his heart rate was still too high. After Ben stepped in, the door shut; Hulk stood still while grumbling out "What" as Ben walk toward the Hulk. He wrapped his arms around Hulk; after a while, the Hulk calmed down and hugged back. They stood still while hugging each other for a good while before the door unlocks itself.

Hulk said as he tightened his arms around Ben "Hulk can be smart; Hulk just chose to talk this way." Ben said as he hugged back just as tight "I know you can but just ignore those brainless idiots." Ben then rested his head against Hulk's neck; Hulk presses his chin against the top of Ben's head. They cuddled each other silently while enjoying each others company since they never when the world would need saving again.


	3. Day 3: Gaming or watching a movie!

**Ben grimm/Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on. If I can do this for thirty days then I know that I can write and update more then I currently am.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie!**_

* * *

Ben sat on the couch right next to Reed as he watched Reed play a video game since Reed had taken it over because Johnny has asked him for help. That was Johnny's biggest mistake because apparently Reed now has an interest in the strategy game. Johnny whines out "Reed," but Reed just ignores Johnny since Reed was too into the game. Johnny pulls out his PSP as he wait for Reed to get off of the PS3.

Ben looked at the clock; he said "Reed don't you have an experiment to check on." Reed sets the controller down and looks at the clock; Johnny said with a smirk "You want us gone huh." Reed got up while saying "Isn't there a race you want to participate in; I heard Tony was going to be there." Johnny said while he runs out of have room "Shit, it's today;" Ben smiles knowing that Johnny wouldn't miss an opportunity try and upstage Tony.

Ben said as he looked for a certain movie "That's an easier way of getting rid of the kid;" Reed says "Just helping out my best friend. So Hulk is going to arrive soon?" Ben said as he put in the movie called Field of Dreams "Yes; we are going to watch a movie." Reed helped Ben get food and drinks from the kitchen; they set it down on the coffee table that was in front of the table. Reed said as he heard footsteps "You could have had HERBIE; " Ben says interrupting Reed "I know but I wanted to watch it on the DVD."

When Reed sees Hulk, he says "That's fine Ben but see you later;" Ben said "Sure thing stretch." Hulk asked as he sat next to Ben "Which movie?" Ben said "A favorite of mine; Field of Dreams because last time you told me that you've never seen it." Hulk said "Stark said that you love sports movies;" Ben answers as he presses play "Yes I do, my jolly green giant." Hulk said as he handed Ben a bag of chips "Your Hulk's Thing;" Ben said with a laugh "Always."

As the two color clashing couple watch the movie, they are pressed against each other. They share food and drinks while Ben occasionally says something about the movie. As the movie nears the end, Hulk said "Hulk likes it;" Ben smiles while he says "Glad you did." Ben presses his lips onto Hulk as he presses Hulk against the couch; Hulk lets Ben take controlled of the situation

.


	4. Day 4: On a date!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on. If I can do this for thirty days then I know that I can write and update more then I currently am.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 4: On a date!**

* * *

Hulk punched the punching bag that Tony had created; Tony said it was designed to withstand a lot of super strong punches and kicks. Hulk smiles with his teeth showing because he finally had something that could withstand a regular punch from him. Steve asked "Strong enough?" Hulk replied "For Hulks regular hits;" Steve said "That's great since I go through a lot of regular punching bags." Hulk continued punching the bag as he waited for Ben to arrive.

Steve asked "Can I have a round?" As Hulk steps away from the punching bag, JARVIS said "Ben Grimm currently is here and he has requested that you, Hulk meet him at the entrance." Steve says "See you another time Hulk;" Hulk just grunts in acknowledgement as he leaves. Hulk walks as fast as he can since he and Ben where going on their first real date. The two of them have been to the baseball games together but Hulk does not count those as times as dates.

When Hulk sees Ben, he throws a punch at him but Ben catches it and is now holding his hand. Ben who is holding a blanket and a giant basket full of food says "Found a tiny park with hardly anyone at it near here." Hulk says "Good, Hulk doesn't want to deal with anyone else;" Ben adds "Me too." The two of them walk fast, silently and try not to be noticed but it is hard because if their size and status in the world.

Ben leads Hulk to a hill that overlooks a bench, flowers, a walk path and a small playground. When they got to the top, Ben set the blanket down and then puts the basket on top. Ben and Hulk sit down and enjoy the silence with each others company. Ben and Hulk rest against each other; Hulk said "Nice and simple date;" Ben said "We should enjoy it before we have go clobber some bad guys" as he started setting the food out.

Hulk and Ben ate as they enjoyed each others company; they talked about random villains they have defeated. The two heroes laugh, smiled and leaned into each others touches as the night progressed. Hulk looked at Bens face and smiles; Ben smiles back while saying "We should go on dates like this more often;" Hulk nods his head in agreement. They continue on until Hulk gets a signal from Tony; the signal said Avengers Assemble.


	5. Day 5: Kissing!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 5: Kissing!**

* * *

Ben watched as Steve stares at Johnny Storm who was a smaller and less masculine version of the Captain. As Johnny stared back at the Captain, he said "Man I look hot;" Steve stuttered out "W-What?" Ben said "Look flames; just because someone looks like you doesn't mean you can tell them stuff like that." Johnny says "I don't have to but I really want to;" Susan says as she crossed her arms "Johnny leave the Captain alone."

Johnny replied "I don't want to;" as Hulk walks in, Hulk says "No wonder Ben always compared you to a kid, fire boy." Johnny says "Back already;" Steve and Susan say at the same time "Johnny;" Steve says "You need to learn some manners." Susan says "I agree with that statement;" Johnny smirks at Ben and Hulk and says "Surprised that I didn't feel the tower rocking last night." Susan shoots her brother a glare as Ben shouts "Johnny;" Steve grabs Johnny and says "I will get him out of your sight."

Ben said as he watched Johnny get dragged off by Steve "You just got lucky kid." Hulk adds "Hulk was about to smash, fire boy;" Susan says to the two "You know how Johnny can be." Hulk asks "Where's brain?" Susan answers "In his lab like always." Ben gives Hulk a quick kiss and the says "For not going after the kid;" Hulk said "Not worth Hulks time."

Ben smiles since the loved days like these; days where they could relax and do practically nothing. Susan handed Ben a couple of boxes full of cookies while saying "Some girl scout came here so I bought a lot of cookies. Hulk feel free to eat as many as you want;" Ben say as he looks at Hulk "She doesn't like the cookies that girl scouts sell. The Storm siblings don't like certain brands of food;" Hulk looked satisfied with the answer he got.

As Hulk and Ben ate the cookies, Steve walked back in and said "Are those girl scout cookies. I like them the first time I tried them in this time;" Susan says "Eat as much as you can. Where is Johnny?" Steve said "I am having Johnny keep Reed company;" Susan said "So you pawned him off on Reed." Ben said "Cap was trying to say it in a nice way;" Susan said "Just being truthful about it."

Ben presses his lips against Hulks' lips; Steve says with a blush "Your kissing him here." Ben said as he pulls away "People now a days kiss where they want; it's no longer the 1940s." Steve says "I am still getting use to how people talk and what type of stuff they do." Susan says with a smile "Captain it's understandable but besides sparing, Ben and Hulk like kissing." As Steve lets an "Ok" slip past his lips, Hulk and Ben continue kissing.


	6. Day 6: Wearing each-others!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 6: Wearing each-others' clothes!**

* * *

Susan spotted someone in purple pants raiding the refrigerator at midnight in the dark. Susan reconized those as Hulks' pants so she asks "Hulk are you hungry or could you not sleep?" Susan hears light laughter as the refrigerator closes; she sees that it is Ben who says "Wrong name." Susan says as age turns in the light "Sorry didn't expect you to switch clothes again;" Susan notices Hulk eating on the counter.

Hulk was wearing Bens blue pants while eating some cookies; Ben sets the milk down right in front of Hulk. Hulk said "Hungry;" Susan said "Me too" as she grabbed a banana; Ben said as a statement "Healthy midnight snack." Susan answers "Yes since I do plan on going to sleep very soon;" Ben replies "Big green and I will go back to bed in an hour or so." Susan said as she took one last glance at the cloths sharers "Don't stay too late;" Ben and Hulk nob their head Yes.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 7: Cosplaying!**

* * *

Reed said to Ben as he made some final adjustments to the costume "Come on Ben, it's for charity." Ben asks "Why is Tony throwing a cosplay photo-shoot charity again?" Reed said "A rich fangirl who is dying had enough courage to demanded that Tony take photos of his team in certain outfits." Ben ask "What does that have to do with us?" Reed answers "Johnny offered our services when Tony said that he was turning the request into a certify event."

Ben said as he started helping Hulk with his final adjustments "That kid needs to learn to keep quiet." Hulk adds "Fire has as much chance as iron in learning that lesson;" Ben said "A guy can dream." Reed said "You guys look unique;" Ben says "At lease you are being the eleventh doctor." Hulk was Link while Ben was Kenny Mccormick; Ben mutters out "This better be a success or I'll be doing some clobbering soon."

The three heroes hear knocking at the door; a lady said "You are needed at the photo-shoot now." Ben said "Ya, ya, in a minute;" Hulk said "Charity;" Ben grabs Hulks hand and the three start walking to the photo area. On the way they see Susan and Johnny bickering; they are Rose and Roy. Johnny laughs when he sees Ben and Hulk; Susan gives Johnny a punch while saying "Stop it."

Johnny glances at Reed while Johnny said "A Storm on each side;" Susan says in a warning tone "Johnny." Johnny replies innocently "What Sue;" Reed said as he rubbed his forehead "The photo-shoot now." Ben says "You two can argue later but for now let's just get this done;" Hulk said "Hulk agrees." The five of them walk together with mixes emotions; Johnny said "Ben, Hulk, you two look funny;" Johnny runs ahead as Ben and Hulk look angry.


	8. Day 8: Shopping!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 8: Shopping!**

* * *

Hulk and Ben each pushed a cart; they had to go grocery shopping once again. Ben said to Hulk "Needing to go grocery shopping every couple of days gets tiring;" Hulk grunts in agreement. Ben and Hulk toss random foods into the carts since they know that the food will be eaten by someone. Hulk asks "No list?" Ben replied "Yes but I just ignore the list because if I didn't then I'd have to go to different places."

Hulk grabs a couple of gallons of different milks while Ben grabs five dozen eggs and some ice coffee. Ben said "At least we have the Fantasticar;" Hulk said "Hulk would hate to have to carry everything to your home." As Hulk and Ben grab some donuts, their fingers touch so they smile at each other; they each grab a box of donuts. Ben says to Hulk "I really like grocery shopping with you;" Ben nod his yes.

They get in the line to pay; people around them look at them with excitement or fear. Ben and Hulk ignore the people around them since they are use to the stares. Ben and Hulk wish to shop like they where normal but someone eventually snaps a picture. Ben puts his hands on Hulk shoulder and gives him a look with a hidden message; Hulk gets the message and ignores the people.


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**Day 9: Hanging out with friends!**_

* * *

Bruce sat on the counter with Tony looking over his shoulder and with Tony occasionally adding his opinion. So by the time the Fantastic Four arrived, Tony had taken over the laptop; Ben said to Bruce "So Stark kicked you off." Bruce said casually as he hops off of the counter "Like always;" Johnny said as he pokes Bruce "No Hulk."" Bruce said as he ignored Johnny's poking "It will take a lot more then a poke to bring out the Hulk because Tony does worse then that."

Tony said as he set the laptop down "Try again when he's distracted since he has a lot if practice staying calm." Johnny said as he stopped poking Bruce "Great idea;" Reed grabs the lap top and says "let's go to a lab." Susan mutters out "Of course that be the first thing Reed would want to as soon as he got here." Ben said as he grabbed a bag of chips "Susie you know how stretch is;" Bruce, Tony and Reed leave.

Steve and Thor walk in; Thor grabbed a bunch of poptarts while Steve grabbed a piece of fruit-pie. Johnny eyes Steve while Ben said "Flame stop eying him as if he where your long lost twin;" Susan gets onto the counter. Johnny said "I can't help it;" Susan says "Johnny, Steve is just a more masculine version of yourself." Ben says "That's probably why he eyes the Captain;" Jonny said "Just eyeing another version of myself."

Thor's booming voice asked "The Captain of America but how did that happen to you the male maker of storms?" Johnny laugh as Susan punched his shoulders and said "He was joking because they kind of look alike." Thor laugh out while saying "Knee of John, you are hilarious;" Ben, Steve and Susan laugh while Johnny glares. Johnny whines loudly "It's Johnny Storm;" Thor said less loud "I will try remembering that;" Steve said "That is all he asks."

Ben said "Kid, he is never going to get your name right;" Johnny said "I can try." Steve asks as he hears stomping "What is that noise?" Susan answers "Hulk;" Ben said "What a minute and we will find out." Thor tells out "Who are you;" they hear a grunt in response; Johnny says "See it is the oranges rocks green man." Susan says "Johnny you shouldn't say things like that;" Ben says "Kid, your lucky I'm a great mood today;" Johnny just smiles.

Ben is the first hero to spot the Hulk walk in the kitchen; Ben said "What did they do?" Hulk answers "Mini explosion;" Thor shouts "Good to see you;" Hulk puts his hand over Thor's mouth. Steve said "Speak quieter" while Ben adds "If you did then your mouth wouldn't be covered right now." Thor said in a normal voice to most people "I shall try;" Johnny adds "Key word here is try."

Susan said "At lease he will try;" Ben said "Listen to your sister;" Hulk said "Hulk agree with Ben" as he stood closer to Ben. Johnny says he puts his weight against Steve "Ben of course you would say that and of course Hulk would agree with you." Thor says loudly again "Is it a common thing to do what the Knee of John is doing?" Susan, Ben Hulk and Steve say together "No;" Johnny said "It's just a me thing."


	10. Day 10: With animal ears!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 10: With animal ears!**

* * *

Ben and Hulk woke up at the Avengers Tower in some type of medical room. Ben hears Tony and Reed talking "Stretch why are we in here?" Tony answers "Look at Hulks head, puppy thing;" Ben does and Hulk has kitten ears on his head. Ben feels his own head and says "Why do things like this happen to us." Reed answers "Don't worry Ben, I'll do everything in my power to get you animal ear and tailless."

Ben gets up, reaches his finger behind him and feels a tail around his ass;" Hulk said as he wakes up "Who did this." Tony sings out with laughter "Mister Loki, give me a dream;" Reed says "Loki did this to you while we where all asleep." Ben says "Better be others;" Hulk looks like he agrees with Ben as he goes closer to Ben. Tony said "Johnny has cat ears, Susan had mouse ears, Thor and Steve have tiger ears."

Hulk said "Hulk wants to see;" Reed says "Don't wander far from here;" Tony said "Everyone is close by." Ben said as he and Hulk walk toward the door "I get to tease everyone else for once;" Tony said "Already did that." As Hulk and Ben walk, Hulk wraps his tail around Bens tail. Ben said "We will find Loki later;" Hulk just grunts in agreement.


	11. Day 11: Wearing kigurumis!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 11: Wearing kigurumis! **

* * *

Bruce opened a box that was sent by his cousin Jennifer Walters; she was currently on a trip to Japan. Bruce pulls out a note that said the tea was for him and the kigurumis were for Ben and Hulk. Tony said with a smirk "I'll call Ben while you let the Hulk out;" Tony leaves Bruce without another word." Bruce puts the kigurumis aside while he walks into the kitchen and boils some water for the his tea.

Tony walks into the kitchen as Bruce takes a sip out of his tea; Tony says "I'm more of a coffee person, big guy. Ben will be here very soon;" Bruce asks "What did you tell him?" Tony answers "That there is a emergency at the tower so he had to get here fast;" Bruce said "Really." Tony said "There is a fashion emergency; I just left out the word fashion." Bruce says "You really want to see them wearing those things;" Tony said with a smirk "Yes."

Tony and Bruce drink tea and coffee while debating on a science article; when they hear loud footsteps and running. Tony says "Hurry;" Bruce starts turning green so by the time the Fantastic Four arrive inside the kitchen, Bruce is fully hulled out. Ben asks while he and his team are on high alert "What's the emergency?" Tony says calmly "It's a fashion emergency;" Johnny and Susan laugh while Reed rubs his forehead.

Ben says as Johnny leaves the room "Look iron prince, that does not count;" Tony said "Bruce and Hulk's cousin sent you and Hulk something." Ben says surprised "Didn't know they had one;" Hulk asks "How do you know that metal man." Tony said "I'm Tony Stark, I have my ways;" Johnny walks in with two kigurumis in his hand. Ben says "Really; what are they;" Reed answers "Kigurumis;" Hulk said "I'll wear it since She-Hulk sent it."

Ben said "You've got a lot of explaining to do; I want to know about your family." Hulk and Ben leave with the kigurumis; Johnny says cockily "This is going to be sweet." Susan says "Nobody say anything rude;" Hulk and Ben walk back in. Hulk is wearing a Pikachu kigurumi while Ben is wearing a Hello Kitty kigurumi.

Tony said "Extremely popular characters;" Johnny crackles, Susan smiles and Reed looks emotionless. Ben says with a knowing tone to Reed "Trying to stay calm stretch." Hulk said "Let's go;" Ben says "Far away from here."


	12. Day 12: Making out!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 12: Making out!**

* * *

Ben sat at a hidden bench in Central park while he waited for the Hulk to arrive. They were meeting there because the Avenger tower and Fantastic Fours home was too noisy. They wanted some peace, quiet and alone time since they hardly spent time together without others around. Ben watch the hidden flowers that were in the shadow; the flowers were beautiful in a night time way.

Ben hears loud footsteps that he's sure belong to Hulk; he waits in quiet and with patients. Ben spots Hulk as he walks toward him; Hulk then sits next to him. Ben smiles while Hulk then returns his smile; they tilt their heads and press their lips against each other. Their mouth eventually start moving and clashing again each others; it's not long before a battle of dominating the kiss or make-out session begins.


	13. 13: Eating icecream!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 13: Eating icecream!**

* * *

Ben, Hulk and Thor finally finish putting the by the door; Susan and Johnny then plugged them in. Today was halloween and Tony decided that the Avengers tower was passing out ice-cream instead. Thor says "I cannot wait to see this holiday in action:" Johnny says after he licks a chocolate cone filled ice-cream "No questions." Thor says "So children carry magical bags so that they can collect ice-cream but for what purpose?"

Ben says as he stands next to Hulk against the wall "It's candy but Tony wants to do something that stands out." Thor went ahh in realization; Hulk leans against Ben; Susan hands Ben and Hulk both a con of ice-cream. Thor ask "Are the bags magical?" Ben says relaxes with the Hulk "No;" Thor said in realization "The ice-cream shall melt in the bag." Johnny says "Just stand back and watch as Tony puts Ice-cream into the bags;" Ben says "The parents are going to be angry;" Hulk says "Tony's own fault."


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 14: Genderswapped!**

* * *

The sparkly smoke clears and the laugh of Loki was heard as he left the area in a hurry. A high pich laughter was heard from behind Ben and Hulk; the high pitch very feminine voice said "Loki turned you two into girls." Ben was still the same size but just a feminine version of himself but he now was bigger then the feminized Hulk. Hulk was a tiny bit bigger then She-Hulk; Ben said to the also feminized Johnny "You've been feminized too, Flame Brain."

Johnny says as he rolls his eyes "I'm still hot;" Hulk roars at the paparazzi who get too close. They back up so Ben says "You just had to single out Loki didn't you;" Johnny says as he fixes his breasts "Of course." Johnny then snickers out "Going topless;" Hulk and Ben then realize that they have boobs. The problem was that Ben and Hulk only had pants; Hulk says as the three begin to walk "Hulk doesn't care."

Ben says as his fingers intertwined with Hulks "We are not going to start all of a suddenly." Johnny says as he adjusted his cloths "You do have a point, color clashing lovers." Ben says "I think we should go to Thor in this matter since Reeds just going to run test on us." Hulk adds "Goldilocks knows more about magic;" Johnny takes out a camera and snaps a photo.


	15. Day 15: In a different clothing style!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this stor

**Day 15: In a different clothing style!**

* * *

Tony says "Stay absolutely still;" Ben says as he and Hulk attempt not to move "We know." Hulk says "Too late, Hulk already ripped the jeans;" Tony glances and says "It's ok but don't more anymore." Ben said as Tony starts taking the photos "Taking pictures with your camera is coming out expensive." Tony responds "It was worth it since it cost me was a couple hundred custom made jeans made specifically for you and Hulk, Ben;" Hulk says "You really wanted these photos huh."


	16. Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)!**

* * *

As soon as Hulk was out of bed, he asked JARVIS "Call Ben;" JARVIS responds "Yes sir." Ben soon picked up the phone; Ben says "Up already;" Hulk responds as he gathers another pair of stretchy purple pants "Yes. When you you want to see Hulk?" Ben responds "In two hours;" Hulk responds as he walks around his room "Good." Hulk walks into his personal shower; he turns the water on and he then strips down naked.

Hulk gets into the shower; Ben says "Taking a shower;" Hulk says "Yes;" Ben says "I'll be taking one soon." Hulk lets the water hit his body as he says "Hulk can't wait to see you;" Ben replies "Me too." Hulk hears water coming from on the other side of the conversation; Hulk thinks that Ben must be taking a shower. Hulk asks "Here or your place?" Ben responds "Less people here;" Hulk says as he soaps himself up "Your place then."


	17. Day 17: Spooning!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 17: Spooning!**

* * *

Hulk felt Ben press more into him as the blankets were falling more onto the ground. Hulk feels comfortable spooning with Ben so late at night; Hulk says as fixes the blanket "What to time is it?"

Ben replies as he lazely glances at the clock "It's exactly eleven."

Hulk wraps his arms around Ben chest, they stay against each other without a care in the world. Hulk whispers into the location where Ben's ears should be but aren't "Hulk will spend the night."

Ben grabs onto Hulk's arms while saying "That's great." He then lets out a sigh since he was getting more time with his lover.

"So," Hulk said but was interrupted by a cellphone that was ringing on the dresser.

"It can wait a moment," said Ben in an attempt to spend more time with Hulk.


	18. Day 18: Doing something together!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**Day 18: Doing something together!**

* * *

"No this is my idea so get lost," yelled Johnny as he pulls the camera toward himself.

"My camera," Tony says just as loudly as he continues pulling on the same camera.

Ben rubs his forehead as he feels a headache coming on so the Hulk starts rubbing Ben's shoulders. Ben and Hulk have heard and seen Tony fight Johnny for the camera that did not belong to either of them. Ben says louder then the two because of his headache "It's my camera so knock it off."

Hulk continues rubbing Ben's shoulders but Hulk eventually says with a growl "Your giving Hulk and everyone a headache."

Johnny and Tony look around as Ben gestures toward the now empty spots. "Being in front of the camera does not make you good at recording anything," says Johnny as he crosses his arms.

"You'd know huh," Tony says with sarcasm as he rolls his eyes and hold the camera.

Hulk grabs Ben's hand and starts pulling Ben away from the bickering duo. A"Thanks," is said by Ben as soon when they are in the hall.

"No problem," replies Hulk as he leads them toward his room. When they get there, Hulk opens the door and let's Ben walk in first. Ben tosses himself onto Hulks bed, "Hulk will give you a message and then you give Hulk a massage."

"Always," replies an eager Ben.

Hulk presses his hands on two different spots and started squeezing, rubbing hard and moving to a different spot. Others wouldn't have liked the pressure or roughness but Ben loved it since regular massages with regular people did nothing for him. Ben relaxed and enjoyed the feeling as his headache went away. Hulk kisses the top of Bens head as he massages him.

"Your turn," says Ben after a good while. As Ben gets up, Hulk down, "Just relax while I massage you."

"Always," replies Hulk with a smirk and some joy.


	19. Day 19: In formal wear!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 19: In formal wear!**

* * *

"About time," says Ben as he finally helped Hulk into a not torn suit.

"Hulk hates suits," Hulk said as he moved with caution since he does not want to rip yet another suit.

"Just until Tony finishes his so called important announcement," says Ben as he accidentally tugs on the Hulks tie too tight. "That's it, I'm asking Tony or Reed to make us suits that will withstand our movements."

Ben lets out a small yell of frustration when he sees that there are no more ties. Hulk rubs Bens back only to rip the last suit they own. Ben grabs Hulk hand and starts walking. He does not care about the ripped suit since he knew that Johnny would burn his off at some point.

"We tried," Hulk says as he squeezes Bens hand. Ben similes as he squeezes Hulks hand back.


	20. Day 20: Dancing!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 20: Dancing!**

* * *

The music played loudly since Tony controlled the music playing in a practically empty room. Ben stood in the corner watching the empty future dance hall since Tony was throwing a dance charity in a week. Hulk walks into the room dressed in his usual attire but had a smirk on his lips. When Hulk is near Ben, Hulk leaned against the wall as Tony sang along to the music.

Tony sang and sang without a care in the world. "His singing is ok enough to dance too," says Ben as he grabs Hulks hand.

"Metal-man sings along to songs all of the time. He like singing along," says hulk as he lets Ben drag him onto the dance floor. "Hulk does want to dance with you."

"I want to dance with you too," says Ben as soon as they reach the middle of the floor.

Hulk and Ben pull each other close and wrap their hands around each other. They have their hands on each others backs as Tony continues to sing the latest rock song that has yet to be realized to the public. They rest each others head against the others face. They dance in a slow circle even though the song is a fast beat, loud type of music.

Tony stops singing when he noticed that Ben and Hulk are dancing in small circles. Tony said nothing since he can see that the two are enjoying themselves. Tony can be thoughtfully and quiet, especially when it comes to his friends. Tony sees Hulk and Ben pull each other tighter and can see how they are loving their time together. Tony decides to leave the two dancing couple alone.


	21. Day 21: Cookingbaking!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 21: Cooking/baking**

* * *

Hulk watched as Ben put the unbaked cookies in a cookie sheet into the oven. He closes the oven and looks at the clock, "Ten minutes and this round of cookies are done." Ben says as he sets starts setting the tiny timer.

"Here's a cookie," says Hulk as he hands Ben a cookie from the already fished cookies. "They taste good."

Ben puts a whole cookie in his mouth in one try. Ben starts to chew as Hulk gets a cookie for himself. Hulk hands Ben a big cup of chocolate milk but their fingers touch. They smile at each other with that tiny moment. They love moments where they bake and eat.

"Hulk thinks that we should bake more often," said Hulk as he goes closer to Ben. Ben scoots closer to the Hulk as well. The two smile while gabbing another cookie while waiting for the other cookies to finish baking.


	22. Day 22: In battle, side-by-side!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 22: In battle, side-by-side!**

* * *

Hulk grabbed Ben when he was pushed back by the blast cause by an exploding Doombot. "Ok?" asked a concerned Hulk.

"Yep," responds a recovered Ben.

"Hulk smash," shouted Hulk as he starts charging toward a large group of Doombots.

"Right beside you," says a just a loud Ben as he joins Hulk by his side. "Its clobbering time."

Ben grabs a bot and tosses it a Hulk who punches it into pieces. Ben throws some to the ground and crushes them beneath his feet. Hulk jumps onto the bots and shatters them. Ben and Hulk crush, smash, rip, stomp, punch and break the Boombots all while dogging the occasional stray attack of a teammate. It wasn't like they could control every little thing in the Battle, especially when they where really into the battle.

"Watch where your tossing your fireballs kid," Ben says angrily after a good but easy battle.

"Huh," Johnny says as he finally notices Ben and Hulk. "I'm surprised that I see didn't you guys considering how much you two stand out."

"You too busy staring at people," Hulk says trying to stay angry. "Like metal man does."

"I have been staring at people longer," says Tony with a smirk.

"Of course you have, old iron," Johnny said. Ben and hulk let out a tiny, low volume laugh. "I stare and then choose."

"Well this old iron still has people chasing them," Tony teases out.

"Who cares, all that matters right now is that we won. Bicker in privet," Ben said as he gestures toward the growing crowd. "Wouldn't want to give the people something to gossip about."

"Eyepatch will then yell at us later," Hulk grumbles out. "If he gives us a speech then Hulk smash you."

Tony and Johnny mock salute Hulk as the other heroes walk toward them.


	23. Day 23: Arguing!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 23: Arguing!**

* * *

"Come on, you won't know the answer unless you ask." Argued Ben.

"Hulk doesn't want to ask," shouts an angry Hulk. "Leave it and Hulk alone."

"No, I care and want to at lease give it a try." Shouts just as angry Ben. "Let me ask so that you won't have to."

"No," Hulk says as he walks away. "Hulk going home."

"Running away from your problems won't help," Ben said as he followed Hulk. "We are in this relationship together so you can't just walk away when we don't agree something."

"Hulk doesn't want to talk about it anymore," Hulk says as he walks faster. "Hulk see you tomorrow."

"Just runaway," Ben says as Hulk walks out of his sight. Ben punches the wall hard so it cracks. Any other wall would have been destroyed but the Fantastic Four's home walls had been strengthened a while back.

Ben paces around the living room for a good amount of time. Reed eventually finds Ben. "Give him time," Reed said as he stretched and put his hand on Bens shoulders. "He's new to anything involving relationships."

"I need to be alone for a while," Ben says as he walks away. "We can talk later." Ben walks in hope that some fresh air will do him some good.


	24. Day 24: Making up afterwards!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 24: Making up afterwards!**

* * *

Bruce woke up on an old bench in central park and he can feel how upset that Hulk is. Bruce closes his mind and attempt to reach Hulk who is in their shared mindscape. It takes Bruce a few minutes to appear in the shared mindscape. Bruce and Hulks mindscape looks like the desert and has giant rocks.

Bruce walks and walks until he sees Hulk perched on a giant rock within the mindscape. "What's wrong?" Bruce shouts as he strains to look up.

"Not your problem," grumbles Hulk.

"Tell me," says a worried Bruce. "I'm here for you now."

Hulk jumps down, off of the giant rock. Hulk stares down into Bruce's eyes with a serious but upset look. "Ben wants Hulk to live with him." Says a worried Hulk.

"You can," Bruce says nicely. "Just get me my own room."

"Hulk go look for Ben now," Hulk says as he starts taking control.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ben wait," said Reed as he followed Ben closely. "What did you guys argue about?"

"Hulk moving in," Ben says tiredly. "I even told him that we'd get Bruce his own room and all we had to do was ask Bruce." Ben stopped walking completely.

"Hulk just needs time to really think," Reed says calmly. Ben and Hulk hear loud stomps coming there way. "Bet that's Hulk right now." They wait and see Hulk coming toward them. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

As Reed left, Ben waited for Hulk. "So what's the decision?" Ben asks as soon as Hulk is in front of him.

Hulk hugs Ben tightly. "Bruce said yes and Hulk agrees. Hulk sorry." Hulk said happily.

"That's good news," Ben says right before kissing the Hulk on his lips right in public without a care in the world.


	25. Day 25: Gazing into eachothers' eyes!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

AN: Monday to Fruday I wrote these short fanfic while babysitting my cousins two babies.

**Day 25: Gazing into eachothers' eye!**

* * *

Hulk woke up to Ben staring directly at him. Hulk smiled since it was the first day of living together in Bens room. "Good morning" Hulk says as he keeps Ben gaze into the eyes.

"Great morning," replies a happy Ben.

The two oddly colored couple keep gazing into each others eyes. They stay still snuggling and still keeping the gazing looks.


	26. Day 26: Getting married!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

An: Going to become an M later on.

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 26: Getting married!**

* * *

Tony sat right next to Steve and Thor inside the Fantastic Four kitchen. "We should throw Ben and Hulk we are happy that you are getting married party." Tony said with a noticeable smirk.

"The living orange rock and giant green are betroth," Thor said happily. "Why was I not informed Sooner."

"Thor, don't listen to Tony," warns Steve. "Ben and Hulk ae not getting married. Tony is lying."

"Why would the Man of Iron lie?" Thor questioned.

"The reason is because I want to throw a party," Tony answers truthfully. "Pepper won't let me unless I have a good reason."

"Tony is looking for a good reason for what?" Ben asks as he and Hulk walk into the room together.

"Tony wants to pretend that Hulk and you are getting married in order to throw a party." Steve answers, Steve crosses his arms. "I don't think Tony should lie about something as serious as a commitment."

"Hulk doesn't care," Hulk says as he stands closer to Ben.

"We won't say Tony is lying less someone asks us directly." Ben answers truthfully. "Have fun pretending that Hulk and I are getting married."

"Hear that Capsical, they are ok with the getting married party." Tony says excitedly.

"Be happy now but Pepper will ask them directly," Steve points out.

"Then the Man of Iron must plan this betroth party fast," Thor shouts. Tony just smirks as Steve as Hulk and Ben leave the room.


	27. Day 27: On one of their birthdays!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 27: On one of their birthdays!**

* * *

Ben grabbed Hulks wrist in an attempt to stop him. Hulk gives Ben a direct questioning look with his eyes. Ben stays silent and still has his hand still on Hulks wrist after a couple of minutes. "Here's the thing," Ben finally says. "On my birthday, Susie, Stretch and Flame give me too much attention."

"Hulks thing wants to wait a longer before leaving the room." Hulk says, getting straight to the point. "Hulk fine with that."

"Good," Ben said as he tugged Hulk toward the bed. Once they are near the bed, Ben pushes Hulk down onto the bed. He then straddles Hulk while keeping his eyes locked onto Hulks eyes. "I know what I want for my birthday. I want my rock hard,"

"Hey, there are people right outside your door," shouts Johnny from the other side of the door

"Johnny, we should just leave," says an embarrassed Susan who is next to Johnny.

"No, it's Ben's birthday," adds Reed on the other side of Johnny. "Ben and Hulk can have sex later."

Ben and Hulk get off the bed, adjust their pants and go toward the door. "Let's just get this day over with," Ben says as the door opens. "Do what did you plan for today?"

Reed, Johnny and Susan go silence when they see both Hulk and Ben, who look somewhat pissed.


	28. Day 28: Doing something ridiculous!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 28: Doing something ridiculous!**

* * *

Ben and Hulk now stood by the entrance of the Avengers Tower in each others outfits while Ben was painted green and Hulk was painted orange. Ben and Hulk lost a bet to Johnny so the two now had to wait by the door and see if anyone noticed.

"Hey Hulk," said Tony as he walked in and gave Ben a pat on his back shoulders. He turn and faces Hulk. "Ben, there's something different about the two of you." Tony then starts walking away while thinking.

Ben and Hulk stand in silence since the two of them are not aloud to speak until sunset. They give each other a staring while looking into each others eyes.

"Green," shouts Thor while looking at Ben. "There is something different about you." Thor's face light up," You have gotten rid hair away." Thor then walks away.

When they both see Steve and Pepper, they hope they can tell the difference. Steve and Pepper stop in front of Ben and Hulk.

"Why are the two of you pretending to be the other?" Steve questioned.

"Maybe they want to to pretend that we think that they are the other." Pepper says after a moment of silence. Pepper and Steve turn to Ben, "See you Hulk."

Pepper and Steve turn to Hulk, "Bye Ben." Pepper and Steve walk away.

Ben and Hulk know that they can't wait for the day to end.


	29. Day 29: Doing something sweet!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Day 29: Doing something sweet!**

* * *

"Pass the Glue," Ben said as he held a piece of cotton candy. Hulk hands the glue to Ben. "Thanks" Ben then puts some of the edible glue onto the cotton candy. He then presses it onto the top of the chocolate bar.

"Looks nice," Hulk says. Ben and Hulk step back and admire there sweet filled candy arrangement that they made for each other. "Hulk likes making stuff with you."

They smile as they stare at another project that they did together. Ben and Hulk pick up the candy vase arrangements and start walking.


	30. Day 30: Doing something hot!

**Ben Grimm and Hulk in the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

AN: this fanfic shows me that I can write every day even if it's a little bit.

**Day 30: Doing something hot!**

* * *

Johnny was now laughing at the now melted chocolate covered Ben who was frowning. "Johnny," Ben tells out unhappily.

"What," Johnny tried saying as innocently as possible. "You should be happy that I though of you."

"What's wrong, kid?" Asks a knowing Ben.

"Everyone on the Avengers and Fantastic Four got a high spot on the list while I barley made it." Johnny whined out.

"So you needed to cheer yourself up," Ben simply said. "Wait, what list? "

"The list," Johnny said urgently. "The one that tell you which superheroes Americans trust to save the world. You and Hulk got the top spot together." Johnny tossed himself onto the couch . "Why did I barley made it on the list."

"When was the last time you were really serious?" Ben asked as he saw something on the corner of his right eyes. "Not regular serious but serious, serious."

"A month ago," Johnny says randomly. Johnny soon sees how serious Ben is. "Fine, almost two years ago but I have shown some seriousness every now and then." Ben smiles and starts walking walking, "Where are you going?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As the hot water hits Ben, he sees Hulk enter the shower. "Fire boy," states Hulk.

"Of course," Ben said as Hulk licked chocolate off of his shoulder. Ben smiles as he feels Hulks tongue run on different parts of his shoulder. "I missed you," Ben turns and faces Hulk.

The showers is a tight space for the two of them but they ignore that small fact. They press there bodies against each other as they give each other rough but loving kisses. They both feel themselves hardening as Ben rubs Hulks back with his hands and as Hulk holds Bens head. Footsteps are made but Hulk takes the wrong step. Ben and Hulk crash through the shower curtains and fall onto the floor. Hulk is on Ben but the curtains are wrapped around them both.

Hulk and Ben laugh. "I love you," Ben said calmer.

"Hulk loves you too," replied Hulk happily. Ben and Hulk kiss each other as they lay naked on the floor.


End file.
